


Cheers to Three Years

by IMESARIHS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMESARIHS/pseuds/IMESARIHS
Summary: Today marks another milestone in the life of Koganegawa and Goshiki as a couple. Another year yet to be celebrated-their anniversary.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Cheers to Three Years

Kogane was known for being a morning person. He is the one who usually cooks breakfast for them since the other boy says he is having a hard time working with food, so Kogane was the one who does the thing in the kitchen. But today it is different. Goshiki woke up two hours earlier to come up with an amazing breakfast to be served in bed hopefully and surprise his boyfriend with his cooking since he’s been learning recently by practicing at Tendou’s place. Surprisingly, his seniors can cook decent meals which is why he knows he’s in good hands since Wakatoshi and Tendou were the assigned cooks at various times at the dorms.

“You’re up early, Tsu.” Kogane’s sleepy voice trailed off as he sees his boyfriend making food in the kitchen. Goshiki never expected Kogane to wake up atleast 30 minutes earlier than the usual time so he gets caught on the act, still unfinished with what he is preparing. On the table, there were tamagoyakis that were made to perfection. On the side were rice balls that at first glance Kogane thought that it was from Onigiri Miya and some toast that were out of the toaster for a few minutes already. A simple breakfast yet it made his heart skip a beat. He ended up helping in cleaning the mess and setting up the table in order for them to partake on the meal Goshiki prepared for today.

“It’s unusual for you to wake up early let alone cook breakfast. Something up?” Goshiki was startled with his comment. Today is a special day how could he forget? It’s not just some non-working holiday or a day off at training but IT IS their anniversary. He just continued eating the meal he had prepared thanking whoever god guided him in order to fulfill one mission: cook for his man.

He tries to shrug what Kogane had said when they were at the table, trying to keep a still and lively mood despite the fact that his boyfriend forgot about their special day. “Are you going out today?” Goshiki turned around and held onto his promise ring that was turned into a necklace that was given by of course- his boyfriend. Compared to an engagement ring, this one is smaller and simpler-that one that would be loved by minimalists. It was silver in color with no particular carvings on it. “A day out with Sakunami and the other seniors. I have nothing else to do today so why not?” He was starting to pack his things up and all was left to do was tie his shoelace. His heart cracked; trying not to let out a cry. Kogane bids him goodbye with a kiss on the forehead. 

“Can you check that volleyball under the bed? The cat played with it and I think something’s inside.” Goshiki mentally cursed their pet cat with whatever he had done and how random Kogane can be.  
Now Kogane had gone out, Goshiki sighed and went back to be thinking what should he do today to distract himself. He can’t just barge in at Tendou’s place nor Yamagata’s let alone Shirabu and Semi’s. Today was supposedly their day and now Goshiki is planning to celebrate it alone but he doesn’t wanna make a fool of himself so he just planned to lay down in bed all day, tucked under the sheets and maybe look for some good movies to watch. 

For their first year of being together, he was brought to Tropical Land. Sure the idea of going there as a couple sounds very cringey but it was Kogane’s the first one to reach out and suggested in going there so Goshiki agreed. The second time they went out for their special day was when they traveled during the day to go to the beach. But this time, none. No plans, no anything. What’s worse is that he went out with his seniors without prior knowledge that today is their day. 

His inner thoughts were cut off when he heard doorbell rings and a familiar voice speaks on the intercom.  
“Hi, maybe you’d want to come with us? Your boyfriend got into a fight and wouldn’t let us drive him home. Maybe you’d want to check him?”  
It was Futakuchi. Along with him are Aone obviously since he tags along wherever the latter goes and Sakunami who was trying to shove his face on the intercom to talk to me instead.  
Goshiki was furious. He couldn’t find the words to describe how mad and annoyed he is with Kogane. First, he forgets their anniversary. Second, he gets into a fight. Goshiki was about to lose it. He opened the door and gather the things he might need for later. “Can I just get something from your (Goshiki and Kogane’s) room? He told me to get this particular thing.” It was Sakunami who made himself at home and directly went to our room. The boys were almost hanging out every day here that they know every corner of the apartment. 

The drive was a bit slow and chill. From what Goshiki knew, Kogane got into a fight but why are they driving in a very slow pace it almost looked like they were strolling at the park.  
“Are we there yet?”  
Sakunami and Futakuchi just looked at Goshiki as if they know what they were doing so I just let them handle with the driving.

After a few minutes, they arrived in an apartment building that seemed familiar. They all went upstairs and opened the door. Goshiki fasten up his pace when he knows his boyfriend got badly injured. He was greeted by a tall, blonde guy who was prepping meals. 

“What the hell is this supposed to mean?” 

Futakuchi handed the volleyball from our apartment and Kogane started to rip it in two.

“You didn’t open it, did you?” 

Upon opening, he was greeted by a small navy blue box and a boyfriend who was down on one knee.

“What is this?”

It was yet another silver ring that compliments the promise ring Kogane gave Goshiki from two years ago. It has one diamond in the center and minimal designs just like the ring he’s using as a necklace.  
There was no better day to ask his hand for marriage. In order to make up for what he has done today, Kogane fervently apologized for like a thousand time that it was Futakuchi’s plan on how he could get to ask you for engagement and celebrate anniversary together.

“Eww lovebirds, I’m outta here. Make sure to lock up the place when you leave.” Futakuchi and Aone went out and there goes Sakunami tagging along with the couple.  
“Who planned this?”  
“Futakuchi-senpai.”  
“Who’s car did we use to get here?”  
“Sakunami.”  
“Who’s apartment unit is this?”  
“Aone-senpai.”

It was funny how he got his friends involved with his plans about engagement. Yet, he was still a little bit mad of what he did to him in the morning. Goshiki couldn’t process everything happened for today. But all he knows is that he is excited to move forward knowing Kogane would be always by his side in everything that he does.

“Cheers to three years?”

“Cheers to three years.”


End file.
